


all silver and shadow and vision of things not seen

by that_1_incident



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, they are soulmates your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_1_incident/pseuds/that_1_incident
Summary: Colombia's biggest exports are spices, gemstones, and drugs. Yelina embodies elements of all three, although Horatio would never say so.
Relationships: Horatio Caine/Yelina Salas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	all silver and shadow and vision of things not seen

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Anne of Green Gables."
> 
> Remember that ridiculously chemistry-filled scene with Horatio and Yelina on the beach toward the end of 2x02, "Dead Zone"? Probably not because the episode originally aired in 2003 and the entire show has been off the air for almost a decade. Anyway, this is a continuation of that scene. I've been messing with it since January and I finally decided to post it simply to make myself stop. It is _six hundred words_ ; it is not worth the Sturm und Drang!

_the sea presses the harbor, wanting to be loved_  
  
**Spencer Reece,["The Prodigal Son"](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/55535/the-prodigal-son-56d2373cb06ce)**

* * *

Horatio stares out to sea, resolutely ignoring the way the wind ripples through Yelina's curls as the detective approaches. They're off the clock - as much as anyone in their line of work ever really can be - and he tries not to stare when Yelina sheds her suit jacket to reveal a dusky-red shirt that drapes artfully across her shoulders, framing a hint of tanned cleavage. 

"Always standing guard," she notes archly. 

"Well, there are all kinds of pirates out there," he quips. The case they'd just closed was unquestionably among their strangest to date, featuring treasure hunters, state corruption, and, of all things, a spear gun.

Yelina glances at him sideways, her eyes sparkling. "What would you do if you found a treasure?" 

"What would you do?" he counters, then looks back to the horizon. 

"Me? Wear better jewelry." Her lilting laugh wraps around the gently accented words before she affects a more serious tone. "I don't know, travel. See the world. Get Ray Jr. into private school. But you didn't answer my question: If you found a treasure, what would you do?" 

"Keep it safe," he answers frankly, watching the fading sunlight shimmer on the water. "I'd keep it safe." 

Yelina allows his words to hang in the air for a few moments before inquiring sweetly, "And what if the treasure could take care of itself?" 

He dips his sunglasses. "That'd be some treasure." 

When he finally makes eye contact with her, a quick flicker of uncertainty passes across her lovely face.

"What is it they say in this country, Horatio?" She crosses her arms, and the ocean breeze ruffles the wisps of hair that frame her face like a halo. "Fortune favors the bold?" 

"Yelina…" 

She quirks an eyebrow at him, and it never ceases to amaze him how she can take the most basic motion and infuse it with grace. 

He clears his throat. "Yelina," he repeats slowly, "what exactly are you asking?" 

In what strikes him as a hilariously juvenile gesture from such an arrestingly beautiful woman, Yelina rolls her eyes. "If you found a treasure, what would you do?" she repeats insistently. "Sell it to the highest bidder? Hoard it for yourself?" 

"I suppose," he begins carefully, "that would depend on where it came from." 

"Colombia," she shoots back without hesitation, and it dawns on Horatio that they're coming dangerously close to actually addressing what's long been simmering between them, sans euphemisms or pretense. "Let's say it's a spice." 

"One of Colombia's biggest exports," he concedes, falling back - as he often does - on the tangibility of fact. "Along with gemstones, if I recall correctly." 

"And drugs."

(Yelina embodies elements of all three, although Horatio would never say so.) 

"Drugs as well," he confirms. 

"You know…" Her expression is serious now, her dark eyes intent and searching. "My husband - your brother..." 

"Raymond," Horatio volunteers wholly unnecessarily.

Yelina nods anyway. "We loved him very much, but he isn't here anymore." 

"Yes," Horatio acknowledges, "but his memory is, not to mention his child."

They stand on the shore in silence for a few seconds, apparently at a stalemate. 

"And you and I..." Horatio appends, "we also work together."

She offers him a sad smile. "Is that really your concern, Horatio?"

In lieu of an answer, he slides his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose and tries not to react when he feels her delicate touch against the back of his hand. He takes a moment to savor the sensation, committing it to memory, then clasps her fingers in his own and squeezes gently. Yelina returns the pressure almost hard enough to hurt.


End file.
